Czarny Pan Prawdziwa Historia
by Kill336
Summary: I największy Czarnoksiężnik musi mieć swoją chwilę, swój czas. Opowieść o losach Lorda Voldemorta dążącego do władzy, alternatywa wszystkiego odpowiadająca na pytanie; co by było gdyby Harry Potter nie został wybrańcem. Gdyby nikt nim nie został!


**Czarny Pan  
** **Prawdziwa historia**

 **Kill336**

Pełny opis: I największy Czarnoksiężnik musi mieć swoją chwilę, swój czas. Opowieść o losach Lorda Voldemorta dążącego do władzy, alternatywa wszystkiego odpowiadająca na pytanie; co by było gdyby Harry Potter nie został wybrańcem. Nikt nigdy nie usłyszał przepowiedni. A Voldemort nigdy nie odszedł, nie stracił ciała. Czy Voldemortowi uda się spełnić swoją ambicję, której nie podołał nawet sam Grindelwald?

 **1 CZERWCA 1979**

Płomienie rozświetlały szare nocne niebo, aż zaczęło przypominać szalejący ocean ognia rozciągnięty nad magicznym Londynem, otaczając go ze wszystkich stron. Nikt nie spodziewał się tak nagłego i niszczącego ataku Śmierciożerców. Zaczęło się po zachodzie słońca; ze wszystkich stron nadeszła armia, krocząca nieubłaganie przed siebie, niszczyli wszelki opór i bariery, i nic nie mogło ich powstrzymać.

Na ulicy miasta rozpoczęły się walki Śmierciożerców przeciw aurorom i Zakonowi Feniksa. Evan Poller siedział zamknięty w kontenerze, z nogami podciągniętymi pod samą brodę, obejmując je rękami i ściskając w dłoni różdżkę, którą rozświetlał ciemność. Wiedział, że nie powinien wychodzić, bo spotka tam jedynie śmierć z rąk wrogów, że jeśli trafi go przynajmniej jedna klątwa, zginie; był przekonany, że nie trafi wroga, który ma przewagę. Nie chciał umierać w tej walce, ale jeszcze bardziej nie chciał umierać jak tchórz. Wstał powoli, słysząc odgłosy walk i dzikie wycie, jakby zarzynanego psa, ale jednak ludzkie. Ostrożnie ruszył do przodu i skupiając całą swoją siłę woli zmusił się, żeby pchnąć metalowe drzwi. Widok, który ujrzał, sparaliżował go. Niebo płonęło, na ulicy leżały ciała, w oddali powietrze cięły zaklęcie. A mieszkania wybuchały.

– Tam jest! – usłyszał krzyk i z trudem odwrócił głowę, jakby szyję miał z metalu. Ujrzał trzech mężczyzn odzianych w czarne szatę, które powiewały na wietrze i przypominały skrzydła nietoperzy. Ich twarze zakrywały srebrne maski, których nigdy nie chciał ujrzeć.

Pierwsze zaklęcie chybiło, trafiło w ścianę kontenera, stapiając ją jak zwykły kawałek plastiku, pozostawiając po sobie tylko wypalony otwór. Evan natychmiast wyrwał się z szoku i wrodzony instynkt przetrwania wziął górę nad paraliżem, który chwilę temu opanował jego ciało i umysł.

Biegł na połamanie nóg, przeskakując nad szczątkami ścian, nad meblami wyrzuconymi z domów i nad ciałami, na które nie potrafił spojrzeć. Nie odwracał się, miał wrażenie, że jeśli to zrobi – zginie.

W tej chwili cieszył się z tylko jednej rzeczy; że wśród zmarłych nie zobaczy nikogo ze swoich bliskich. Ale jednocześnie wiedział, że kiedy znajdą go leżącego na wskroś, nikt nie zgłosi się po ciało, a skończy raczej na stosie podpalonym przez śmierciożerców.

Wyskoczył na skrzyżowanie, myśląc o tym, żeby tylko biec najszybciej jak potrafi. Wywrócił się, a na betonie i gruzie, rozrywał spodnie i zdarł skórę z kolan. Kiedy próbował się podnieść, dwa zaklęcia odbiły się od siebie tuż nad nim. Nie myśląc nad swoim własnym szczęściem i nie czekając na rozwój sytuacji, wstał i pobiegł znowu. Jego czarne, przydługie włosy wpadały mu do oczu, które piekły. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Czy coś do nich wpadło, a może to przez łzy, o których nie wiedział, że płyną?

– Już go mamy! – krzyknęli za nim i zaklęcie minęło go, trafiając w chłopaka biegnącego tuż przed nim. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wbiegł w mały uciekający tłum ludzi, który po chwili stał się tylko małym tłumkiem. Na sekundę myślami wrócił do beztroskich czasów, które spędzał przy książkach i pamiętał jak uczył się o zwierzętach i polowaniach. Oni właśnie przypominali uciekające w popłochu antylopy, a Śmierciożercy byli lwami, chcącymi zatopić kły w ich karkach. Byli teraz niczym więcej niż zwierzyną, która chce tylko przetrwać tę masakrę. I każdy z nich miał nadzieję, że to właśnie on przeżyje.

Spojrzał na kobietę obok tylko po to, by uchwycić jej ostatnie spojrzenie pięknych błękitnych oczu, które zaraz się zamknęły, a jej kruche ciało gruchnęło z trzaskiem o beton. Pamiętał ją z Hogwartu. Nazywała się Emily Gray, jedna z najlepszych uczennic, należała do Revenclawu, jak on. Zacisnął zęby widząc tragedię rozgrywającą się tuż obok niego. Może gdyby czerpał radość z życia i nie przejmował się zdaniem innych. Może wtedy, w innych okolicznościach, właśnie ona mogłaby być mu bliska. Choć wiedział, że to nie było już możliwe. Była martwa. Jak inni. Nic jej nie wyróżniało. Wystarczyło tylko jedno zaklęcie.

W końcu skręcił, odłączając się od uciekinierów, i znowu został sam. Kiedy był już daleko i dopadło go zmęczenie szaleńczym biegiem, po raz pierwszy się zatrzymał. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu uliczki, w której mógłby się schować, ale wokół widział tylko betonowe ściany domów, bez wejść, bez kryjówek. A do końca było daleko. Od zawsze wiedział, że to nie on kieruje własnym życiem. To tylko los i łut szczęścia. Teraz chciał to zmienić. Pobiegł najszybciej jak mógł, starając się ignorować drżenie nóg, brak siły nawet w ramionach i ból kręgosłupa, który zawsze doskwierał mu po długim biegu.

Trzech zdyszanych Śmierciożerców stało na początku uliczki i sprawiali wrażenie, że odpuścili. Jednak jeden z nich celował.

– Biegnijmy za nim! Ucieknie! – wrzasnął pierwszy śmierciożerca.

– Nie ucieknie – odpowiedział spokojnie towarzysz, uspokajając wzrokiem tego drugiego, stojącego po prawej, a później uklęknął niczym snajper, celując przed siebie różdżką. Widział powolnie uciekającego mugolaka, w odległości nie większej niż sto metrów.

– Na co czekasz?!

– Spokojnie. Z tej odległości trafię.

Zmrużył oczy. Przez chwilę wydawał się bardzo skupiony; celował różdżką przesuwając ją niecałe pół cala w lewo i myślał nad zaklęciem, a później z końca jego różdżki wystrzelił czerwony promień, który wydawał się świdrować powietrze, pozostawiając po sobie szarą smugę.

Stojący po jego lewej stronie śmierciożerca syknął zadowolony i uniósł pięść w geście zwycięstwa, widząc jak ofiara pada ugodzona klątwą i już nie wstaje.

– Dobra, wracamy. Jesteśmy za blisko – powiedział ten drugi, na co pierwszy tylko parsknął i machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Chodźcie, mamy jeszcze roboty.

Odwrócili się i zobaczyli pięcioosobowy patrol. Unieśli dłonie w pozdrowieniu i ruszyli w stronę centrum miasta, skąd nadal dobiegały odgłosy walk.

– Hej! Idziesz? – zawołał pierwszy, ignorując na chwilę regulamin i ściągając maskę. Jego jasne niebieskie oczy były pełne energii i życia, a mokre od potu włosy lepiły się do czoła. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do towarzysza, a ten również ściągnął maskę i uśmiechnął się podobnie, jednak bardziej wymuszenie. – No chodź już, na pewno go trafiłeś. Swoją drogą, dobra robota Regulusie.

Regulus przejechał dłonią po swoich długich, czarnych włosach i spojrzał w niebo przypominające ocean ognia. Bariera tego miasta pękła i nadal mieniła się szkarłatem. Oczy młodego chłopaka wydawały się nieobecne, jakby myślami odpłynął gdzieś bardzo daleko. Skrzywił się, kiedy zakładał maskę.

– Mówiłem, że trafię, Barty – powiedział, ruszając żywo w jego stronę.

– Ani na chwilę w to nie zwątpiłem, przyjacielu. A teraz chodźmy, bo Severus będzie marudził.

Evans leżał w kałuży krwi i ciężko oddychał. Bał się podnieść, nadal nie wiedział czy wrogowie odeszli czy nadal tam stoją. Zaklęcie, które go trafiło, zwaliło go z nóg, a upadając rąbnął twarzą o beton i złamał nos, oraz pękł jego łuk brwiowy. Nie był również pewny czy jego nogi i ręce są całe, ponieważ adrenalina krążąca w jego żyłach uniemożliwiała mu określenie własnych obrażeń. Po kilku minutach odważył się wstać i spojrzał po sobie.

Odetchnął głęboko i wypuścił wstrzymywane przez jakiś czas powietrze, patrząc w niebo. W jednej chwili rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Łzy płynęły nieprzerwanie, spływając po zakrwawionym policzku, a on nie mógł zrozumieć swojego szczęścia. Jego ramię mocno krwawiło, zrozumiał, że zaklęcie chybiło, ale nie do końca, bo zdołało go zranić. Jednak nadal żył.

Ruszył powolnym krokiem przed siebie, tutaj nie słyszał krzyków i wrzasków, albo wszystko już ucichło. Miał wrażenie, że leżał o wiele dłużej niż myślał. Czy to już koniec? Na to pytanie nie znał odpowiedzi, a obawiał się, że wszystko się dopiero zaczęło. Wiedział tylko, że przeszedł trzy ulice, a nie zobaczył żadnego Śmierciożercy.

Minęło pół godziny, a on maszerował przed siebie jak maszyna, nie rozglądając się, nie patrząc nawet przed siebie, ignorując ból i myśli. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed dużym domem z numerem 22 na ulicy Embernov. Zawsze chciał mieć taki dom w podobnej dzielnicy. Wchodzić przez wielką bramę, iść po pięknie wyłożonym chodniku, później po schodach na piękny ganek, aż w końcu otworzyć drzwi i przekroczyć próg pięknego mieszkania, wartego miliony dolarów. A zamiast tego wynajmował mieszkanie na obrzeżach miasta, a właściciel zdzierał z niego każdy grosz. Wstydził się zaprosić kogokolwiek, by nie zostać nazwany biedakiem, więc nikogo nie zapraszał, do nikogo nie przychodził, a jego życie zmieniło się w czas między pójściem do pracy, a wróceniem do domu. Ale wiedział też, że to mieszkanie właśnie go uratowało. Kiedy walki się zaczęły, skorzystał z okazji i wyskoczył przez okno, prosto na kontener, w którym się ukrył. Gdyby nie wiedział, że sąsiad zamówił jeden do przewiezienia mebli, pewnie nie wpadły na ten pomysł.

Wbrew pozorom nikt nie patrzył na kontener.

A w tym ogrodzie, pośród róż, leżały dwa ciała.

Teraz otworzył bramę na wielką posiadłość ruszył w kierunku domu. Specjalnie ominął chodnik i szedł boso po miękkiej trawie, trzymając w dłoni buty i patrząc na równo ostrzyżony żywopłot po prawej stronie, a tuż pod nim czerwone róże i dobrze wyglądające małżeństwo. Gdzieś w oddali zamajaczyła mu fontanna, jakiś ptak i chyba niewielki, niski labirynt. Ale kiedy stanął na ganku, skupił się tylko na drzwiach, które powoli pchnął.

Ruszył korytarzem tak, jakby od zawsze tutaj mieszkał. Odłożył buty, założył kapcie, a rozdartą kurtkę bezładnie rzucił na wieszak. Stanął przed lustrem, zarzucił na siebie marynarkę, którą znalazł w szafie naprzeciwko i przyjrzał się sobie. Wyglądał strasznie, krew z połamanego nosa zalewała jego usta i brodę, pęknięty łuk był brudny, a rana wydawała się czernieć. Mimo swojego stanu uśmiechał się do siebie, bo pierwszy raz w życiu miał na sobie marynarkę ponad siedemset galeonów i stał w domu o którym marzył. Ruszył dalej.

W korytarzu otworzył pierwsze lepsze drzwi, a pierwszym i ostatnim, co zobaczył, była para czerwonych ślipi, które wydawały się pożerać jego duszę i niszczyć życie.

Nie poczuł jak zaklęcie trafiło go w pierś i posłało na ścianę. Nie poczuł jak wypuszcza z dłoni różdżkę, którą trzymał uparcie całą noc i nie czuł już bólu i rwania rany na kolanie. Nie zdążył nawet poczuć strachu i przerażenia, które w tej chwili ogarnęłoby każdego. W jednej chwili zniknęły wszystkie jego myśli i marzenia.

Teraz leżał pod ścianą, z pustką w oczach, a mężczyzna, który go zabił, ciągle celował.

– Wybaczcie za kłopot – powiedział po chwili cichy bezbarwny głos. – Ale czasami szczury pojawiają się niespodziewanie – dodał i machnięciem różdżki zamknął drzwi, zasłaniając nieprzyjemny widok. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się krótko, spojrzał na różdżkę martwego chłopaka, która upadła na dywan w pokoju, a później na mężczyznę przed nim. – A teraz chciałbym porozmawiać z panem, panie ministrze. Rozmawiam z panem, ponieważ szanuję zdanie czystokrwistych czarodziejów i zastanawia mnie czy zrozumiał pan sytuację magicznego świata. – Czarodziej powolnym krokiem zaczął chodzić wokół podłużnego stołu, obracając różdżkę w dłoniach i nie patrząc na swojego, wbitego w fotel rozmówcę. Kiedy krążył, minister poruszał się niespokojnie, a tarcie jego szaty o siedzenie i przełykanie śliny przerywało ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu. Czarodziej przed nim przyprawiał go o dreszcze, o uczucie panicznego strachu. Para czerwonych oczu przywodziła na myśl oceany ognia. Czarna szata, taka sama jak inne, na nim wyglądała całkiem odmiennie, wyjątkowo. Chód mężczyzny był spokojny i wyważony, można by rzec, że każdy krok był przemyślany, jakby chodził po cienkim sznurze, z którego może spaść w każdej chwili. Widział go po raz pierwszy i musiał przyznać, że plotki o jego potędze nie były bezpodstawne. Już sama obecność czarnoksiężnika potrafiła zniszczyć słabszych psychicznie ludzi.

– Magiczny świat właśnie dzisiaj jest w rozłamie między dwiema stronami – kontynuował czarnoksiężnik – a szala nie przechyla się na korzyć żadnej z nich, chociaż wynik znamy już dzisiaj. Jednak przechylenie jej to dopiero pierwszy krok. Wierz mi ministrze, iż nie cieszy mnie skazywanie czystokrwistych synów i córek na śmierć z rąk ich własnych braci. Pragnę pokoju dla naszego świata. Pragnę by nie musieli żyć w strachu, żeby żyli dobrze i godnie. Aby między nami nie rozprzestrzeniała się choroba, bo jak nazwać szlamy, jeśli nie chorobą? Wyniszczają nas od środka, psują nieskazitelną krew, a my im na to pozwalaliśmy. Jednak każdą chorobę trzeba pokonać, zniszczyć bez litości. Panie ministrze, uważam pana za inteligentnego człowieka, podejmującego rozsądne decyzje. Pragnę rozejmu, sojuszu i pokoju zarazem. W zamian oczekują tylko kilku niewielkich przysług i zmian. Tylko kilku – dodał ostro na koniec, celując różdżką w żyrandol nad nim.

Minister znowu przełknął ślinę i siedział sztywno na fotelu, czując jakby słowa czarnoksiężnika odebrały mu zdolność ruchu. Wpatrywał się teraz w drzwi, przez które chciał przejść jakiś mężczyzna, który z pewnością przeżył piekło. Siedzący nieco za nim premier siedział jeszcze bardziej spięty i wystraszony tym, że tuż przed nimi stoi sam Lord Voldemort. Nie odwrócił się jednak, by spojrzeć na swojego pracownika i zarazem najlepszego przyjaciela. Obaj wiedzieli, że osoba przed nimi w każdej chwili gotowa jest osobiście odebrać im życia.

Harold Minchum rozumiał sytuację aż za dobrze, ale nie chciał zgadzać się na warunki, których nawet nie usłyszał. Zmiany oznaczały coś więcej, niż to słowo mogło znaczyć. Wiedział, że będzie mógł zachować urząd i zostaną mu szczątki władzy, ale będzie tylko marionetką w rękach lalkarza. Nie wiedział tylko, w jaki sposób Voldemort go odnalazł. Skąd wiedział, że będzie tutaj, w tym domu, w tym mieście, tego dnia i o tej porze? Oznaczało to tylko, że w ich szeregach jest zdrajca. Zdrajca, który jest bardzo, bardzo blisko.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy i Minchum zrozumiał, że zbyt długo zwleka z odpowiedzią. Wstał powoli i zacisnął pięści. Spojrzał prosto w oczy największemu czarnoksiężnikowi i był dumny, że bez strachu może mu odpowiedzieć. Już dawno pogodził się ze śmiercią.

– Odrzucam twoją propozycję, Lordzie Voldemorcie. I żaden minister jej nie przyjmie. Nigdy się przed tobą nie ugniemy! – krzyknął na koniec, czując jak ogarnia go euforia. Bo mógł powiedzieć mu to w twarz.

– Wielkie słowa jak na takiego małego człowieczka – powiedział sucho Voldemort, patrząc na niego z góry i uniósł różdżkę, którą przyłożył do czoła ministra. – Dam panu jeszcze jedną szansę i radzę się dobrze zastanowić. I pamiętać, że nie często daję drugą szanse. Mimo wszystko Lord Voldemort miłosierny.

– Nie pozwolę ci osiągnąć całkowitej dominacji, do której dążysz! Zniszczysz ten świat i trzeba cię powstrzymać za wszelką cenę! Jeśli tą ceną ma być moje życie, to je odbierz i nie czekaj! Jednak nie myśl, że uklęknę przed tobą i będę błagał!

– Nie oczekuję tego od szczurów – szepnął. – Czy wiesz, ministrze, czym jest całkowita władza? Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że dążę do tak przyziemnego celu jak absolutna dominacja nad tym światem? Mógłbym go zniszczyć gdybym tylko tego zapragnął i nikt, ani nic, nie stanęłoby mi na drodze. Powinniście być wdzięczni, że moje pragnienia nie ocierają się o wasze wyobrażenia!

Minister zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a dłońmi chwycił materiał szaty. Powietrze między dwójką stało się gęste i ciężkie, pełne napięcia i strachu, a Lord Voldemort opanowanym wzrokiem spoglądał na w parę niebieskich oczu. Premier zaczął szybko oddychać, jego ciało trzęsło się lekko i przybrał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby zaraz miał zacząć płakać.

Kiedy Minchum długo nie odpowiadał, czarnoksiężnik już otwierał usta by rzucić klątwę, ale przerwał mu cichy trzask dochodzący z korytarza. Skierował wzrok w tamtą stronę, a drzwi otworzyły się ukazując śmierciożercę.

– Panie! – sapnął słabo, ale z szacunkiem i padł na jedno kolano. – Wieści.

– Mów – warknął ostro.

– Regulus Black. Zdezerterował. Kazano mi cię powiadomić, panie.

– Nareszcie – szepnął pod nosem opuszczając różdżkę, jakby właśnie minister przestał być ważny czy interesujący. – Długo kazał na siebie czekać. Wracaj do miasta, mój śmierciożerco. Rajd skończony, niech wszyscy wracają do bezpiecznego miejsca i uleczą rannych. Wszyscy mają porzucić to, co robią aktualnie i wracać. To rozkaz.

– Tak jest, panie! Wszystkich zawiadomię!

– Idealnie. Idź już.

Śmierciożerca wstał i wybiegł, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Voldemort zostawił swoich gości w salonie i śmiał się cicho, idąc korytarzem. Kiedy przekroczył próg domu, zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

Pojawił się w miejscu, które dobrze znał i w którym nie było go od dawna. Ta jaskinia była grobowcem i miała zostać nienaruszona. Jednak los chciał inaczej.

Ruszył przed siebie, schodząc po śliskich kamieniach, kierując się do wejścia, z pewnością jeszcze otwartego. Pamiętał jak szedł tą drogą pierwszy raz, kiedy jego serce biło tak mocno jak nigdy wcześniej i towarzyszyło mu takie uczucie, jakie go ogarnia podczas używania zaklęć, które są poza zasięgiem zwykłych ludzi. Teraz jego serce tak nie biło, nawet mimo wysiłku, który wkładał w drogę, przechodząc przez lodowatą wodę i wspinając się po głazach. Nie czuł nawet zmęczenia.

W końcu znalazł się przed wejściem, które, jak podejrzewał, było otwarte. Nad jeziorem zaklęciem przywołał drugą łódź. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie mu potrzebna i stworzył ją tylko dla pierwszej, nieudanej z resztą próby. Nigdy nią nie płynął, ale wierzył, że nie zatonie w połowie drogi, jednak nie spełniała warunków magicznych. Wszedł na nią, poczuł jak odbija od brzegu i sunie po gładkiej tafli wody. W powietrzu unosiła się srebrzysta kula dająca światło. A na wyspie z horkruksem leżał Regulus Black, jeden z młodszych śmierciożerców, i jeden z wierniejszych. Nigdy nie przeszłoby mu przez myśl, że Black może zdradzić. Do czasu, kiedy Bellatriks opowiedziała mu o pewnej rozmowie ze stworkiem, z której wywnioskował, że skrzat przeżył i zdał szczegółową relację swojemu panu.

W końcu zatrzymał się na brzegu wysepki pośrodku jeziora. Stanął na gładkiej, marmurowej powierzchni i zmierzył wzrokiem kamienną misę. Była pusta i nie jarzyła się już szmaragdowym blaskiem, jak dnia, kiedy wlewał do niej truciznę i rzucał ochronne zaklęcia. Zatrzymał się przy chłopaku, który leżał nieprzytomny, a jego oddech był płytki. Był teraz bezbronny, nie musiał nawet rzucać zaklęcia by pozbawić go życia. Wycelował różdżką w tors śmierciożercy.

– Nie! – krzyknął nagle skrzat, wychodząc z ukrycia. Równie niespodziewanie cofnął się o krok i potknął. Medalion wypadł z jego niewielkiej dłoni.

Lord Voldemort podszedł do niego i długo się mu przypatrywał. Na jego twarzy zagościł poważny wyraz, a później uśmiech, kiedy zrozumiał zamiar losu. Dlaczego wszystko potoczyło się tak, a nie inaczej? Już wiedział. Ale czy to pomoże mu przechylić szalę czy może odwrotnie? Czy możliwym jest, że się myli? Nie. Lord Voldemort nigdy się nie myli. I bezlitośnie wykorzysta tę szansę.

Tymczasem usunie szkodnika, którego nie usunął wcześniej.

– Jesteś przerażony, Stworku – powiedział cicho, beznamiętnie, a skrzat zatrząsł się i wybałuszył czarne oczy. – To pewnie przez to miejsce, prawda? Nie chciałeś tutaj wracać po tym jak zostawiłem cię na śmierć, wiem o tym. A on nie chciał tutaj iść – szepnął, patrząc na Regulusa Blacka. – Twój pan umiera, wiesz o tym? Z pewnością. Ale czy chciałbyś go uratować? – Stworek kiwnął głową. – Przysięgam, że go uratuję. Przysięgam na imię Lorda Voldemorta. Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Musisz wejść do wody. Tylko wszystko, czego oczekuję.

Stworek cofnął się o krok, jego oczy rozszerzyły się do granic, zaszkliły, a wielkie łzy zaczęły płynąć po policzkach. Czarny Pan tymczasem sięgnął po horkruks i od razu rozpoznał oryginał. Zacisnął go w dłoni i schował do kieszeni szaty.

– Masz mało czasu. Jeśli nie zdecydujesz teraz, on zginie.

– Stworek to zrobi. Zrobi – powtórzył szybko. – Ale proszę uratować panicza Regulusa. Stworek błaga!

– Zrobię to. Idź już.

Stworek wyprostował się i odwrócił, a później niepewnym krokiem wszedł do wody, z której nigdy nie wypłynął. Pozostały po nim tylko wypływające na wierz bąbelki powietrza. Voldemortowi wydawało się, że ostatnim, co stworek powiedział, nim jego płuca zalała woda, a infernusy ściągnęły na dno, było to, że nie wykonał rozkazu.

Teraz podszedł do Regulusa. Do zdrajcy. Powinien go zostawić, ale przecież obiecał. A Lord Voldemort zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic. Zawsze wygrywa. Z tego miejsca jednak nie mógł się teleportować. Musiał zabrać go przed wejście.

Kiedy to zrobił, zabrał go do dworu Malfoyów, w którym Lucjusz podał Blackowi antidotum. Regulus żył, ale nie obudził się.

– Panie – szepnął Lucjusz. – Czy to rozważne? Na nowo przyjmować zdrajcę?

– Masz rację, to nie jest rozważne. Powinienem go zabić, ale Lord Voldemort jest miłosierny. Nie zdradził mnie do końca. Nie kontaktował się z Dumbledore'm, choć mógł. Tylko to spowodowało, że nie odebrałem mu jego nędznego życia.

– Rozumiem, panie.

– W takim razie zajmij się nim i gdy się obudzi, wyjaśnij mu, że jestem niezadowolony.

– Tak, panie.

– I jeszcze jedno, Lucjuszu.

– Słucham, panie.

– Chcę, żebyś to dla mnie przechował. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni medalion Slytherina, a Malfoy powstrzymał się przed cichym westchnieniem podziwu. – Strzeż tego.

– Oczywiście, panie.

– A teraz żegnaj. Nasz rajd poruszył szalę, którą muszę przechylić jeszcze bardziej. Czas usłyszeć ostateczną odpowiedź ministra. Chyba dałem mu wystarczająco dużo czasu. Byłem dla niego miłosierny, prawda?

– Bezsprzecznie, mój panie.

– Więc czas z tym skończyć.

2.

– To się nazywa zdrada – oświadczyła gniewnie Bellatriks Lestrange, spoglądając prosto w oczy Lucjusza Malfoya. Kiedy nie odpowiedział przeniosła wzrok na szklankę z whisky, którą wcześniej jej podsunął. Dobrze wiedziała, że Lucjusz ma tendencję do nadmiernego picia i czasami tylko on pił. Tym razem było inaczej. Sięgnęła ręką i zacisnęła palce na szkle.

– Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego Czarny Pan go nie zabił. – Upiła pierwszy łyk. – Regulus zasługuje na śmierć. Jest zdrajcą!

– Widocznie nasz Pan ma, co do niego, pewne plany.

– Plany?! O nie, z pewnością nie. Nic mi o tym nie wspominał. W ogóle...

– Jest małomówny? – dokończył za nią. – Ma teraz dużo na głowie. Nasz rajd wymagał idealnej organizacji, rozmów, pieniędzy i czasu. Przede wszystkim czasu. Wyprowadzenie w pole ministerstwa nie było w cale takie łatwe jak wszyscy myślą.

Bellatriks parsknęła pogardliwie pod nosem. Wiedziała, że Lucjusza boli to ile pieniędzy stracił, ale przecież równie wiadome było, że wszystko zwróci mu się dwukrotnie. Dla niej nie liczyły się pieniądze. Żyła tylko w jednym celu – by służyć Czarnemu Panu. Jej Panu. A ona była jego Najwierniejszą.

– Słyszałam, że rozmowy z ministrem nie poszły najlepiej – zmieniła temat, nie chcąc się już denerwować.

– Tak. Nie przyjął naszej oferty, stanowczo odmówił. Na razie jest pod imperiusem, a nasi ludzie muszą ułożyć wszystko tak, by nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, że się z nim spotkaliśmy. Czarny Pan jest wściekły, cały rajd okazał się klęską.

– Ale nie całkowitą. Można wykorzystać premiera.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się zagadkowo, a Bellatriks szeroko i groźnie. Krople deszczu w jednej chwili zaczęły walić w okno, a pomieszczenie ogarnęła grobowa cisza, zagłuszona odłożeniem przez śmierciożercę pustej szklanki na stół. Polał sobie znowu. Tym razem dużo więcej. Światła żyrandolu przygasły, firany zasłoniły okna, a pokój spowił uwielbiany przez kobietę półmrok

Siedzieli tak w ciszy. Lucjusz gładził swoje blond włosy, a Bella rozmasowywała prawe ramię, które było spięte i wydawało się być z drewna.

– Chcesz coś zobaczyć? – zapytał nagle.

– Nie wierzę. Masz mi do pokazania? Ty? Cóż może być takiego interesującego, że chcesz się tym pochwalić? – zapytała z uśmieszkiem.

– Nie uwierzysz jak ci powiem. Ale kiedy to zobaczysz...

Urwał, patrząc w stronę drzwi, bo właśnie doszły ich odgłosy kroków. To była Narcyza. Zatrzymała się w drzwiach i uśmiechnęła lekko. Kosmyki włosów opadały jej na czoło, a niebieskie oczy miała nieco podkrążone. Bellatriks szybko wstała z fotela i uściskała mocno swoją kuzynkę. Ta obdarowała czarnowłosą szerokim, wymuszonym uśmiechem i obie usiadły.

Narcyza usiadła naprzeciw Ballatriks, po lewej stronie lucjusza, który wydawał się być zamyślony. Przez chwilę milczała, odwracając wzrok od męża i wpatrując się w swoją kuzynkę, a później przechyliła głowę i oparła ją na dłoni, sprawiając wrażenie zmęczonej.

– Bella, dawno u nas nie gościłaś – szepnęła cicho, ale pośród ciszy przerywanej tylko deszczem, doskonale ją słyszeli.

– Towarzyszyłam Czarnemu Panu – wyznała powoli i cicho. – Wiele mi wyjaśnił. Wiele nauczył i pokazał.

Przerwała, słysząc chrząknięcie Lucjusza. Jak zwykle obawiał się o cenę informacji, które mogą wyjść i wagę słów, których nie powinno się wypowiadać. Więc zamilkła i posłała kuzynce przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Wracasz od Blacka? – zapytał szybko Malfoy.

– Tak. Jest słaby, ale wyliże się. Trucizna, czymkolwiek była, prawie go zabiła. Minie kilka tygodni nim wróci do stanu używalności.

– Stanu używalności – powtórzyła Bellatriks, przewracając oczami i krzywiąc usta. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci do tego stanu, nie utrzyma się w nim długo. Czarny Pan zrobi, co chce zrobić, i pozbędzie się tego narzędzia. Żyje tylko po to, by go wykorzystać.

– Do tego czasu go nie tkniesz.

– Wiem.

Westchnęła ciężko i ponuro. Lucjusz otworzył usta by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale na chwilę zawahał się i szybko zamaskował to ziewnięciem.

– Dziwię się, droga Bellatriks, że tak bardzo znienawidziłaś własnego kuzyna – podjął po chwili i zauważył, jak ta krzywi się pod nosem, więc kontynuował. – Myślałem, że Regulus był ci bliski. Raczej bliższy niż jego brat.

– Nie wymawiaj przy mnie imienia tego zdrajcy – warknęła groźnie, piorunując go wzrokiem. Pokręciła głową, a jej długie kręcone włosy, ciemniejsze od nocy, zafalowały. – To nie tak, że byłam z nim blisko. Wiązałam z nim wielkie nadzieję. Był moim kuzynem, poręczyłam za niego przed czarnym panem, a on okazał się zdrajcą.

– Rozumiem – westchnął.

Obserwowali się sobie przez chwilę, Lucjusz, co jakiś czas, ukradkiem spoglądał na swoją żonę, jakby chciał dać jej znać, że ma wyjść, ale ona nie potrafiła zrozumieć jego niewerbalnych słów. Byli małżeństwem dopiero kilka lat i nie ożenili się z miłości. Z początku było to dobrym interesem dla rodu Malfoy i Back, ale później zaczęło się przeradzać, ewoluować. Ale Lucjusz nadal nie potrafił określić, co dokładnie czuje do swojej żony. Mogła to był w równym stopniu miłość i pożądanie, co nienawiść i pogarda.

W końcu Narcyza wstała.

– Pójdę do swojego pokoju. Mam jeszcze trochę pracy – skłamała. Lucjusz dobrze znał tę wymówkę, przecież ich rodzina była na tyle bogata, a on zarabiał tyle, że jego żona nie musiała parać się czymś takim jak praca. Jednak nic nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął jej głową i uniósł szklankę w niepotrzebnym geście.

– Ponawiam moje wcześniejsze pytanie – rzekł, kiedy przestał słyszeć jej kroki.

Ballatriks skrzywiła się nieco.

– Dobrze, z chęcią zobaczę, co tam ukrywasz.

Zaprowadził ją do piwnicy, otwierając zaklęciami drzwi, które zapieczętował po odejściu czarnego pana. Bella za to rozświetlała ciemność i prowadziła. Szła podnieconym krokiem, aż nie kazał jej się zatrzymać przed metalowymi drzwiami.

– Zakryj uszy, Bella – powiedział prosząco, a ona wykonała polecenie.

Dotknął różdżką końca zamka i szepnął.

– Aperi prope ostium – wyszeptał powoli, uważając by każdą sylabę wypowiedzieć dokładnie, gdyż wiedział, że minimalny błąd w wymownie może prowadzić do tragicznych skutków.

Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, kobieta odsłoniła uszy i spojrzała z urazą na Lucjusza, który tylko gestem nakazał jej, żeby weszła. Sam został na korytarzu, chciał jej dać chwilę dla siebie. Słyszał jej podniecony, przyspieszony oddech i jęk podziwu. Tak, sam był go pełen, kiedy dane było mu dotknąć bezcennego tego artefaktu.

Umieścił go w zamkniętej gablocie, którą otworzyć mógł tylko Czarny Pan. Przypominał antyk umieszczony w małym muzeum, ale w przeciwieństwie do muzealnych rzeczy, medalion przykuwał całkowitą uwagę patrzącego.

Bellatriks wyszła po kilku minutach, nogi i ręce nadal jej się trzęsły z podniecenia, a na usta cisnął się szaleńczy uśmiech. W jej oczach płonął ogień.

– Należy do Niego, prawda?

– Tak. Rozkazał mi go strzec. Próbowałaś otworzyć gablotę?

– Gdzież bym śmiała?!

– Szkoda. Miałem nadzieję, że się pokusisz.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo jeśli ty byś jej nie otworzyła, miałbym pewność, że nie zrobi tego nikt.

Po tych właśnie słowach Bellatriks odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do pomieszczenia, w którym znowu spędziła kilka długich minut, tym razem pod czujnym okiem Malfoya. Obserwował jej zmagania i próbował się nie śmiać. Z jej ust padały zaklęcia, które słyszał po raz pierwszy, a czasami tak dziwne i przyprawiające o dreszcze, że mógł tylko podejrzewać, od kogo się ich nauczyła. Jednak jej wysiłki nie przyniosły żadnego skutku. Nawet zaklęcia niszczące nie dały kompletnie nic.

Wyszedł z piwnicy zadowolony.

– Myślisz, że Czarny Pan przekona ministra? – zapytała, kiedy znowu znaleźli się w salonie.

– Nie jestem tego pewny. Minister dobrze zna się z Dumbledorem, który pewnie zatruł mu umysł swoimi poglądami o świecie dla wszystkich. Brednie. Świat nie jest dla wszystkich. Mugole, szlamy, zdrajcy krwi. Są zbędni w naszym społeczeństwie – splunął zajadle i odwrócił wzrok. – Ale wróćmy do samego ministra. Ciężko będzie go wykorzystać, prawdopodobnie w ciągu kilku dni odkryją, że działa pod naszym zaklęciem, ale jak już zauważyłaś, jego premier to całkowicie inna historia. Boi się Czarnego Pana, a jak sama wiesz, strach prowadzi ludzi do rzeczy, których nigdy by nie zrobili.

– Ale nadal mamy na karku Dumbledore'a i Zakon Feniksa.

– Fakt. Ale już niedługo, Bella.

– Co masz na myśli?

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią zagadkowo.

– Myślę, że nasz Pan ma plan.

...

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

 **Witajcie,**

na początku chcę nakreślić, że jest to pierwsza część pierwszego rozdziału(są trzy). Kolejne pojawią się na dniach(nie wstawiam wszystkich na raz, bo muszę popoprawiać). Możecie mentalnie przygotować się na dużą dawkę Lorda Voldemorta i jego popleczników. I na rozpowszechnianie idei czystości krwi, którą usilnie próbują zgarnąć w swoje skrzydła. Słabo mi to idzie.

Tak więc dajcie znać w komentarzach, co sądzicie.


End file.
